The Secret
by Tstarr
Summary: Miles finds out that Sabrina's a witch. There's a reason for the 'PG' and 'Romance' ratings. Read the story to see!
1. Prolouge: Voices

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in this fic, etc... You know the drill.   
  
Note: Thanx to 'NightOwl' for this idea. Peace out!   
  
  
.::Prologue::.  
  
Sabrina Spellman woke up at the sound of a cat meowing. "Salem?" she asked.  
"Oh, so I walk half way across town at daybreak to visit you at John Adam's and all I get is a 'Salem?'"  
"Sorry, but it's," Sabrina looked at her clock. "3 a.m. in the morning." Suddenly, she panicked. "Salem! What about Roxie! She'll hear you-" Sabrina stopped and looked over at her roommates bed. It was empty. "Roxie?"  
"She's at your aunt's house," Salem said.  
"Why?"  
"Something about writing an article on Zelda. They've been talking all night," Salem said with a loud, overdramatic sob.  
"So you wake me up instead?" Sabrina gave a snort. "You're pathetic."  
  
Meanwhile, Miles Goodman was sitting on the roof. Paranormal studies were practically his life. He decided that studying the skies early in the morning might be just as useful as studying the night skies. Suddenly, he heard voices.  
"Oh so, I walk halfway across town at daybreak to visit you at John Adam's and all I get is a 'Salem?'" he heard a male voice ask. What was going on? At first, Miles thought Sabrina might have a secret boyfriend, but wasn't Salem her cat? He quietly got off the roof. Where'd Roxie go? As Miles entered the house, he saw a note from Roxie sitting on the countertop: "Went over to Prof. Spellman's house to interview her. Won't be back until god-knows-when. Ha, like you guys care. -Roxie". Well, that was typical of Roxie. Miles quietly went over to Sabrina's door. He slowly opened it, grateful that it didn't squeak.   
"So you woke me up instead?" he heard Sabrina say. "You're pathetic."   
As Miles looked around the room, he saw Sabrina's black cat sitting on the windowsill- talking! "This is getting really strange," he whispered to himself. He quickly got up and shut the door. There was one flaw, Miles forgot to shut the door quietly.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Confrontation

Another Note: Here's something I forgot to mention: The story is narrated from different points of view sometimes. It'll be easy to tell whose mind we're in though. =)   
  
.::Chapter 1::.  
  
"I've got to find out who it was," Sabrina muttered to herself. Last night- or should she say early this morning- someone had been spying on her as she was talking to Salem.   
"Just put a mind-sweeping spell on whoever it is," Salem said munching on some cornflakes. "They'll forget and you don't have to worry!"   
"Salem, you know it's not that easy. If that person finds out what I really am, I'm doomed."  
Morgan chose that time to walk downstairs. "Aw, how cute. Is Sabrina chatting with her cat?" Salem hissed. Sabrina stiffened. "Sabrina, why is your cat eating cornflakes?"   
Sabrina wasn't listening. Maybe Morgan was the one who was spying!   
"Sabrina, hello, earth to Sabrina?" Morgan waved her hand in front of Sabrina's eyes. "Well, I have to go. My friends and I are going to go get facials and cappuccino. Bye!" Who was Sabrina kidding. Morgan would've confronted her by now. Morgan wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box.   
"Salem, we've got to find out who it is before it's too late," Sabrina said confidently.   
Salem sighed. "Easier said then done."  
  
Miles stood at his door. It must have been a dream. Cats do not talk. That he was sure of. If cats could talk, why wasn't Sabrina freaked out? Maybe she knew something. He opened the door and started towards the kitchen. He froze. Sitting at the counter was Sabrina- and her cat. Miles dropped on all fours. He crawled quietly towards the kitchen. Good, Sabrina hadn't noticed him.   
"Salem, if we don't find out who it is, the Witches Council will be so angry." So Sabrina knew someone had been spying on her. Then he let the most recent information sink into his brain. The Witches Council. Sabrina was a witch. He gasped and then started coughing. Sabrina was bound to hear him now.   
"Who's there?" Sabrina called out. Miles froze. Oh man.   
  
"Salem, if it wasn't Morgan and if Roxie was out," Sabrina got up and walked over to where she had heard the coughing. "it must have been-" She looked down. "Miles!"  
Miles got up. "Sabrina, what's going on with your cat there." He looked closer. "And why is he eating cornflakes?"  
"Never mind that. What do you think you're doing?"   
"Sabrina, I heard you talking to your cat last night. And just earlier.."  
The color drained from Sabrina's face. If Miles had heard her conversation at the table with Salem, she had just made it easier for him to figure out what she was.  
"And I know that you're a-" Sabrina ran over to Miles and clapped a hand over his mouth.   
"Don't say it," she warned. "I hear footsteps." The door opened and Roxie walked in.   
"What's going on here? Sabrina, its no use trying to kidnap Miles, I've tried before. He always gets away." Roxie said.  
Sabrina quickly took her hand away from Miles' mouth and ran to the sink to wash her hands. "Roxie, I was just telling him not to tell anybody about..." she stopped. About what? "...about your article on Aunt Zelda. I know you want it to be a big surprise.   
"Actually Sabrina, no. Your aunt's cool and all, but she's not a big secret."  
"Oh, well then, go on with your life Miles. Gotta go," Sabrina said quickly. She grabbed Salem and ran out of the house. She had to get over to her aunt's house. And fast.  
  
"Miles, what was that all about?" Roxie asked.  
"Hmm? What?"  
"Don't act innocent. You know something. And I'm pretty sure it would make a great article for the paper."  
Miles panicked. He knew he couldn't tell. He heard what Sabrina had said to Salem. "Um, nothing Roxie. I have to go." Miles turned and ran into his room. He slammed the door shut. Roxie shouldn't know about Sabrina. She could figure it out on her own. This was his secret.   



	3. Spy

.::Chapter 2::.  
  
"Aunt Zelda! Aunt Hilda! Help!" Sabrina called walking into the old Victorian home. She ran into the kitchen and put Salem on the counter. "Where are they?"   
"Right here," Aunt Hilda said, coming up behind Sabrina. She took a sip of water from a cup in her hand. "What's up?"  
"Miles found out that I'm a witch!"  
Aunt Hilda started choking on the water. She cleared her throat after awhile. "What, is it April Fool's or something?"  
"Aunt Hilda, I'm serious! He overheard me talking to Salem this morning- twice! I even mentioned the Witches Council while talking to Salem. He knows I'm a witch!"  
"Oh dear," said Aunt Hilda sighing. "Zellie's out right now. Miles hasn't told anyone has he?"  
"No. I told him not to."  
Salem chuckled. "No you didn't. You told him to go on with his life when Roxie walked in."  
Sabrina glared at Salem. "If you laugh or even chuckle once more cat, you're toast. And I mean literally!"  
"Sabrina, go back to your house and make sure Miles didn't tell anyone, especially Roxie!" Aunt Hilda exclaimed. Sabrina nodded and ran out the back door.   
"Hey," Salem called. "What about me?"  
  
At the college house, Roxie was sitting on her bed. What was up with Sabrina? She couldn't have known about her article. Unless she saw the note. Duh. Roxie looked over at Sabrina's side of the room. She smiled. It wouldn't hurt to look. Roxie got off her bed and went over to Sabrina's side of the room. Her laptop was sitting on the desk. She plugged it in and turned it on. Maybe there was some file that held her big secret. There had to be some big secret. She looked at the floppy disks and CD ROMs in the drawer. "Nothing," Roxie grumbled to herself. "Wait a minute!" Roxie held up a shiny box with the words "The Discovery Of Magic- the New Version!" on it. "Say hello to mama!" Roxie was about to open the box when she heard the front door close.   
"Miles!" It was Sabrina. Roxie quickly put the CD back in the drawer and shut the laptop off. She made a mad dash to her closet and closed it. If Sabrina were doing something weird, she'd find out.   
  
"Miles!" Sabrina called, walking into the house. Miles opened the door and came out of his room.   
"What? Sabrina, I think that being a-"  
"No, no, no, no, no! Don't say it!" Sabrina shouted. "Here, come over to my aunt's house." She ran over to Miles, grabbed his arm, and pulled him out the front door.  
  
Roxie waited quietly. Nothing. She forgot about the CD. Oh well, Sabrina's probably just dragging Miles over to meet her Aunt Zelda. She decided to head down to the coffee shop to see if any cute guys were hanging out there.  
  
Miles walked into the Spellman house. Something was always weird about this house.   
"Aunt Hilda, Miles is here!" Sabrina called.  
"Sabrina, why can't I say the word-"  
"Hi Miles!" It was Sabrina's Aunt Hilda. "Come with me to the kitchen. You too Sabrina."  
As Miles walked to the kitchen, he wondered: What was so wrong about saying the word witch?  
"So Miles, you know," Aunt Hilda said, pacing back and forth.  
"Know what?" Miles asked.  
"The big secret, you fool! Don't play innocent!" Aunt Hilda yelled slamming her hand on the table and scaring Miles.  
"What is going on here!" Aunt Zelda asked walking into the room. She didn't notice Miles. "Hilda, you'll be happy to know that the Witches Council isn't charging you for that overdue library book that you kept for 500 years!" Miles cleared his throat. Zelda looked over at him. "Oh dear."  
"So Sabrina, your whole family are-" Miles started.  
"Don't!" all of the Spellman women shouted.   
"What's wrong with the word witch?" Miles asked. Immediately, all four beings were transported to the Witches Council where Drell was waiting.  



	4. Decisions

.::Chapter 3::.  
  
"Where are we?" Miles asked looking around. Sabrina looked at him. How was she going to explain this?  
"Well, the Spellman's...again." Drell's voice dripped with sarcasm. Sabrina rolled her eyes. "And you must be Miles." Drell smiled.  
"Uh, yeah, that's me. How did you know?"  
"A lucky guess?" Drell laughed.  
"Drell, I am so sorry. I was being careless, just don't hurt my aunts or Miles. You can do anything to Salem though. Just please, don't punish my family and friends!" Sabrina pleaded. It worked before so maybe it'll work again.  
"Oh Sabrina, when that mortal Harvey found out your secret, I was lenient. All you guys did was break up. Big whoop," Drell said. "But a second mortal? Sabrina, are you accident-prone or something?! You're giving the Witches Council a headache!!" Drell's voice grew louder with every word.  
"Please Drell, don't yell!" Aunt Zelda yelled back.  
"Yeah!" Hilda yelled, too.   
Drell sighed. "Okay listen Sabrina. You have two options."  
Sabrina frowned. She hated making choices. "At least I have a choice."  
"You can either kill him..."  
Sabrina bit her lip. She couldn't kill Miles.  
"...or you can-" Drell stopped talking. He looked at Miles. "Tell me, what is the one impossible thing you want more than anything?"  
Miles stared at the floor. Sabrina could tell that he was in deep thought, but Sabrina knew what he wanted. Miles dreamed of traveling to Pluto and Mars and all the planets that no man has ever been to. That could be accomplished with a snap. "I know!" Miles said suddenly. "I want-"  
"Done!" Sabrina called.   
"Sabrina, you don't even know what I was going to ask for."  
"Miles, you talk about the same thing every time we study," Sabrina said. "The planets, outer space, the unknown universe."  
"No Sabrina. I want a girlfriend."  
"What?!" Sabrina sputtered.  
"Okay," Drell said clapping his hands. "Sabrina, either you kill him or you get him a girl. You can not use magic to get Miles his girlfriend and she has to like him too." Drell snapped his fingers and all four of them were back in the kitchen.   
"Miles, you know that's impossible." Sabrina put her hands on her hips.  
"That's why I told the Drell guy that. He said the one impossible thing."  
"We'll leave you here alone while you discuss this. Sabrina, you have to figure it out by yourself. Bye dear," Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda walked up the stairs.   
"I always have to 'figure it out by myself', which isn't fair!" Sabrina yelled.   
"So Sabrina, are you going to kill me?" Miles asked.  
"Miles, I would never kill you. But finding you a girlfriend is hard. Who do you have in mind?"  
Miles mumbled something.  
"Excuse me, repeat that please?" Sabrina said leaning in closer to hear.  
Miles looked at Sabrina and said the last person Sabrina was thinking of.  



	5. Possible

.::Chapter 4::.  
  
"Roxie," Miles repeated.   
Sabrina stood still with an expression of shock on his face. "You're joking," she said.   
"No, I'm serious."  
"No!" Sabrina cried sitting down on one of the counter stools. "Roxie's impossible!"  
"Then you're going to kill me," Miles said. He knew that Roxie didn't think high of him, but it was worth a shot.  
"No Miles, I'm not going to kill you. I need coffee. Don't tell anyone about you-know-what and go back to the campus house. I have to talk to Josh."  
"See, that's another thing! You have Josh, Morgan has every other boy on campus, but I don't have anyone. Neither does Roxie."  
"I'll see what I can do," Sabrina said sighing. She left after that.  
Miles walked home and as soon as he walked in he felt really bad. Sabrina was going through all this trouble for him. And all he could do was cross his finger and pray like hell that Roxie didn't hate him that much.   
  
Roxie sat on the couch at Hilda's Coffee House. Too bad all the cute guys here are probably taken or gay.   
"Roxie!" It was Sabrina.  
"Spellman? Do you follow me on purpose?"  
"I need a favor. A really, really, really big big big big big favor."  
Roxie stared at Sabrina. "What's in it for me?"   
"Um, the satisfaction of knowing that you helped someone?"   
Roxie laughed. "You're a weird one Spellman. What do you want?"  
"I want you to be Miles' girlfriend."  
Roxie laughed even louder. "What is this, April Fool's day?"  
"Why is everyone asking me this? No!"  
"So you're saying you want me to pair up with a loser like Miles?"  
"Roxie, he isn't a loser. He just has different opinions than most people. Please?"  
"The answer is no."  
"Please I don't want to kill him!" Sabrina clapped a hand over her mouth.  
"What?"  
"He, he. It's a funny story. I'll tell you about it later. Gotta go." Sabrina got up from the couch. "Think about it, please!" Sabrina said as she ran out the door. That was really weird. Roxie smiled. She couldn't tell Sabrina the truth about her feelings for Miles.   
  
"Hey Miles," Roxie said. Miles was sitting on the couch in the college house. He looked up. He gave a small wave at Roxie.  
"Um, Miles, Sabrina asked me the weirdest thing."  
Miles turned pale. Sabrina must really not want to kill him. He gulped. "Uh, what?"  
"She asked me to be your girlfriend."  
Miles sighed. Geez, he'd probably end up killing Sabrina before she killed him. "And of course you said no," Miles said matter-of-factly.  
"Actually, yes, but that was what I told Sabrina."  
"I don't get it," Miles said.   
"What, do you really want me to be your girlfriend?" Roxie asked, sitting down next to Miles. A little too close in Miles' opinion.  
"Uh, well, you know..." Miles stuttered.  
"Because I was thinking," Roxie said. "Sabrina has Josh, Morgan has every guy she knows, and us? No one."  
"Like two lost souls," Miles said looking at Roxie. Their faces were so close to each other.  
"Yeah," Roxie said. "Like-" Miles leaned forward and kissed Roxie.   
  
Sabrina was feeling really bad. Roxie hated Miles! She opened the door to dorm/house. Then she noticed Roxie and Miles in a full lip lock. Sabrina wanted to shout with glee. "Yes!" she said. Roxie turned around.  
"Sabrina, um, we didn't know that you were standing there," Roxie said nervously.  
"Well, you know, I just kind of got here," Sabrina said smiling.   
Sabrina, can I talk to you?" Miles asked getting up from the couch. He grabbed Sabrina's arm and pulled her into his room.   
"Miles, it worked! I thought she hated you!" Sabrina said happily.  
"I know. me too! This is great. I am forever in your debt."  
"Well, there's one thing you could do for me," Sabrina said.  
"Anything, what?"  
"Don't tell anyone about my secret, even Roxie."   
"Got it. Can I ask you a favor then?"  
"Sure, what?" Sabrina asked attentively.   
"Roxie told me you asked her about, you know. Well, don't ask those embarassing things for me in a public place so the whole world can hear, okay?"  
"Sure," Sabrina agreed with a small chuckle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Again

.::Epilogue::.  
  
Salem was sitting with Miles at the Spellman kitchen table. "So Salem, you're saying that you were actually close to taking over the world?" Miles asked fascinated at the cat. Salem chuckled. Miles was so fun to chat with. It was like he never heard a cat talk. Oh wait, he hadn't.  
"That's right Miles. I was so close. Drell stopped me."   
"Salem, did you tear up my new cashmere sweater?" Sabrina called from her upstairs bedroom.   
"Uh, no?" Salem answered. Sabrina came downstairs.   
"Great, Josh gave me that for my birthday! We have a date and I wanted to wear that," Sabrina complained. "Maybe I can go buy a replacement."  
"Why don't you just zap one up?" Miles asked.  
"Because, it's not going to be the same. I have my reasons and besides, it's a girl thing. If I buy one now, I can shop at other stores too. Gotta go. Salem," she warned. "behave yourself."  
As soon as Sabrina left, Salem looked at Miles. "How would you like to help me take over the world again..."  
  
  
  
  
So how did y'all like the fic? Please R&R, it's my first "Sabrina" fic. Be honest too. Thanx a bunch and thanx again 'NightOwl' for the idea!  



End file.
